Reconnect
by timesalpaca
Summary: Sent to exterminate the ever increasing Heartless on a WHIM, a certain Keyblade Wielder gains a lot more than she had originally bargained for. OC!
1. Chapter 1

_Meh… I just wrote this because this idea has been stuck with me for awhile. XD_

_Excuse the sloppiness ouo_

_This has an OC so read if you dare! I'll try not to make her Mary Sue-ish..._

_..._

"Unnerving, that's for sure." A rather petite brunette mumbled incoherently, her occasional glances to the side were becoming more and more of the norm by the minute. The blood stained halls, worn down floorboards, and the ominous atmosphere in general was not the kind of world she'd want to be in. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she took a good while to survey her surroundings.

"Dingy, dark, unwelcoming.." she said, simply speaking the rather derogatory words that came to mind.

"Dammit, of all the worlds they could have sent me to.." She muttered under her breath, running her fingers through her hair.

Unfortunately for her, the rate of Heartless and Nobodies had been increasing drastically, which meant all the more worlds in danger of destruction. With the new Organization lurking around, Yen Sid and Mickey really couldn't take any chances. Letting a heavy sigh escape her lips she trudged forward, a sour look resting on her face.

"Can't really complain at this point…"

...

"S-Seiko!" Naomi Nakashima, a sophomore from Kisaragi Academy, cried out as her best friend struggled against the noose that bound her.

"I'll get you out of there, hold on!" Tears threatening to fall, she rushed outside of the lavatory, grabbing the nearest thing she could get her sweat filled hands on. With a bucket in hand she raced back towards the stall, a look of distaste gracing her face as she stared down at the contents of the bucket.

Organs, maggots, and other bloody, murky substances filled the bucket. Naomi swallowed the nauseous lump that threatened to come pouring out. Dumping the contents into a nearby stall, she placed the bucket underneath Seiko, using it as a stool.

Hoisting Seiko's legs onto her shoulders, she began untying the knot, an effort most futile.

"N-Naomi…" Seiko choked out, her eyes beginning to roll back, "S-sorry…"

It took a second for what happened to process through Naomi's brain.

"SEIKO!" Tears erupted from her face, wails of agony reverberating through the room as her sobs seemed to have a never ending cycle.

...She never once noticed the black shadows that began to materialize behind her. Piercing yellow eyes scanning their prey before pouncing.

"Ggh!" She let out a strangled cry, her left over tears leaving her vision blurry and speech slurred.

"Please help me.. Seiko.."

"Get away from her you heart eating bastards!"

The sight of the shadows disappearing was the last thing Naomi saw before falling into the depths of slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Please help me.. Seiko.."_

"_Get away from her you heart eating bastards!" _

_The sight of the shadows disappearing was the last thing Naomi saw before falling into the depths of slumber._

The (seemingly) leader of the Neo Shadow's eyes narrowed in an almost disgusted manner as it eyed the Keyblade. Without warning, the Heartless had pounced towards the location of the Keyblade wielder. A smirk formed on her lips as she spun on her heels, a small wind forming around her Keyblade before exploding into a violent twister, sending the Heartless flying towards various objects. An inky residue was left behind as they faded into the darkness.

She inclined her head towards the unconscious girl, and then towards the corpse that lay hanging in a nearby stall.

"This is pretty bad.. could this must have been her friend?" She inquired to particularly no one, a tinge of pity in her voice.

'_If anything, the psychological wounds will take longer to heal...'_

Inclining her head back towards the young girl, although not personally knowing her, held a modicum of respect for her. From what she could interpret, it seemed as though she had been through quite a lot.

Her extended arms gave out a small gesture to emphasize what exactly she was doing. "Cure!" a warm green glow emanated from the girls hands, the small bruises and cuts on Naomi effectively closing up.

A small groan came from Naomi as she cautiously sat up, "'W-where..?"

"Hi there," the Keyblade wielder stated rather simply, "So what's your name?"

A brief look of surprise made it's way onto Naomi's face before quickly changing it into a smile, it almost looked forced, in a way. "A-ah, Naomi Nakashima.. oh! Are you the one that saved me?"

"Heh, yeah!" the Keyblade wielder replied, a rather lighthearted expression resting on her face.

"The name's Mamoru," she declared confidently, "Keyblade Wielder Mamoru at your service."

…

"Heheh, and what if I don't?" A sinister looking girl cackled evilly, her vibrant red dress glowing menacingly.

"Then let this little school of your's face destruction by my hands. Do not underestimate me girl." A rather gruff voice spoke, using his hands as gestures to emphasize the 'not'.

"Hmph, stingy old man." The girl muttered, a frown forming on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Although not seen, a triumphant smirk could be seen underneath the hood of his black coat, his piercing golden eyes glowing evilly as laughter began to bubble in his stomach.

…

"A Keyblade wielder..?" Naomi replied incredulously, her expression showing signs of obvious disbelief.

"Your expression tells me you don't believe me." Mamoru stated simply.

"Ah.."

"Don't worry about it, but to show you I'm not lying.." extending her arm out she summoned her Keyblade, a burst of white light revolving around her hand in an almost erratic-like manner.

"It's called Oathkeeper, a Keyblade to be accurate, the greatest weapon of all."

Naomi's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't sure just how many surprises she would experience today. Naomi's expression turned solemn as she recalled the events that had occurred not too long ago. Quickly dismissing the thoughts she quickly changed the subject.

"So… how did you get here? Did you perform the Sachiko Ever After ritual or..?"

Mamoru, who seemingly understood what she meant replied, "My way's of getting here is a secret.. but I've been sent here to exterminate those black shadows that were attacking you before you fainted."

"Ah! This place is pretty dangerous and eerie don't you think?" Mamoru drawled on, "I should probably go with you, I can exterminate the Heartless easier that way too."

"I suppose that's a good idea, I still need to find the rest of my friends..." Naomi's face considerably brightened up at that, after experiencing near death and the death of her best friend, another person seriously could seriously boost up one's confidence.

"Great! In that case lets-"

"GRAGGH!"

They were cut short by a large zombified man wildly swinging a sledgehammer, and unfortunately for the duo, the man was heading straight for them.

_Woo~ and that's that! _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
